Curse Gift
by sanity-san
Summary: Putting on a mask,Naruto wraps himself in the safety act of an outcast. Hidden is his genius ability and mind,shown is his false happiness,cursing his 'gift'. Maybe somone would come and help relieve him of his mask... SasuNaru. AU. Highschool Fic.


**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

**---**

_See it once, remember it forever…can't escape…you're mine…_

_Forget…run Naruto…LEAVE!_

"Ah!"

Not that dream again, thought Naurto as he sat upright on his bed.

Ever since he was young, he had always been having this dream. As if it was some kind of spell being chanted repeatedly to make him forget about something that had happened before. At that thought, Naruto smirked bitterly.

_As if I can forget_, he thought.

Naruto knew that no matter how hard he tries to forget, thoughts, images, things he doesn't really want to even think about, he knows he can't. They would always stay emblem into his mind. It's what some might call a gift; a gift where you have the massive capacity to store everything you've seen in your mind, but for Naurto - it's his curse.

_A curse that would haunt me till the end of judgement day_, thought Naruto bitterly.

Why, you might wonder. How could anyone call the ability to remember everything like a recorded picture, a video of all the good and bad moments of your life, be bad? Anyone would have wanted to at least have half the memory span of those who have that ability. Heck it would definitely come in handy during tests and especially exam time at that too. But not Naurto. Having that ability is the last thing he wants.

Friends, family, those things were taken away from him due to this ability. Ever since he was little from the beginning of school, he discovered how much letting people know about this ability would curse his life. Friends grew jealous of him as adults praise him for his outstanding academic achievements at such a young age. Which soon lead them to bullying him and taunting him, on how he never had to work hard and could score a perfect mark. Soon by the end of grade 2, any friends the Naruto might have started with had all left him. Then those around him, not being able to understand his 'gift' starts to call him a monster and despise him. At that point, Naruto had wished more than anything that he'll just be like the rest of the children, able to learn normally and play together with them. And his parents…

_Forget it, thinking about this would just make things more depressing_, Naruto slowly got out of his bed after noticing it was soon time for him to go to school.

At age 16 already, Naruto had made it through his high school life being alone, which he was fine with. As long as know one was to bully him and just acknowledge his existence, he was fine. Due to the bullying he had already received at a young age, his family had always moved from one town to another town to start anew. _Though that was before…_Naruto paused in his thoughts once more, _before THAT happened_. _Something are definitely meant to be forgotten, and if I can…I wish to have my parents alive and well again. _Cursing his dreadful "gift" once again, he headed towards his closet to change his clothes.

Another boring and lonely year I guess, thought Naruto as he faces his mirror.

_Or so he thought… _

_---_

"Sakura-chhhhhhhhann" shouted a grinning blond, who was jumping up and down noisily, seemingly as if he's trying to his best to catch the pink hair girl's attention. _Of course, knowing her, she'll just ignore me once more…_

Naruto, knowing that he's right once more, cursed silently. _Can't anyone prove me wrong for once? _With a sigh Naruto began to tread into his homeroom. _Another year, another pain in the ass._

It wasn't so bad once Naruto went into high school. At least there are other people mixed together from other schools, that way he'll have a better chance to stay "invisible". Ever since he started grade 4, that was the last time his family ever tried to move into another town. Naruto tries to be act like a loud dumb blond (no offence to readers) all the time to make people forget about his ability. Soon people around him just forget the reason the were avoiding him the first place and just plain tries to ignore his existence. Many incidents have happened since grade 2, with bullying, more praising from adults to adults starting to become scarred of his memory capacity too.

_Shh…not too loud. You know that child would probably remember too. Don't want to cause gossip…_

_Hah! You think you're so smart just because you have a better memory capacity span. My mom told me that it's u-uniq…whatever. I know it must mean you are queer. No one else is like that, you're a - **monster**. _

_Waaaah the demon is coming, run for it!_

_Hurry up and hide it, you don't want him to see what were doing do you?_

"Stop it, stop it please." mumbled Naruto as he slowly crouched down to the floor. "Make it go away, I have enough…" Tears began running down Naruto's cheeks as images one after another began to replay in his mind once more, just like everyday that had happened so far.

"Move. You're in my way."

Naruto looked up and snapped out of his thoughts. In front of him was someone he had never seen before. Smooth black hair, fair skin, in fact you can call him -handsome. _Wow, _thought Naruto. _That guy looks like a god. _

"You deaf? And close you're mouth while you're at it, you're letting flies in."

Naruto quickly closed his mouth as he realised that he was starring at the person with his mouth open at the same time. Naruto blushed slightly out of embarrassment and quickly got up.

"Sorry, I guess I sort of lost myself there for a moment," smiled Naruto as he scratched his head with his hand slightly. "So are you new here? I don't think I have ever seen you before, and -"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Move."

Naruto blushed again and quickly moved aside for the guy. The guy took one more look at him and smirked. "Usuratonkachi". And with that, he went to choose a seat in one of the back rows.

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot? Come back here, Teme!" Naruto fumed. _How dare he call me that? Which part do I look like an idiot? Sure I pretend to be one, but that doesn't mean I can tolerate hearing that coming out of the mouth of someone I've never met before! _

Naruto stomped slowly to a seat before the teacher comes when he saw the guy smirking at him once again, clearly ignoring his comment. Oh well I'll just ignore him too then. Wonder who will be in my class this year?

_This class is so boring_, thought Naruto. _I've already learned all of this by myself when I was in grade 3. Sadly I can't let anyone know, how in the world would anyone believe I, Naruto age 16 already learned all this by grade 3! Those people would probably call me a freak again. _Naruto sighs in his thoughts. _And what's up with that Teme? He acts as if he's all high and mighty, ignore all his crazy fan girls - at least he got attention from someone - he acts as he doesn't give a damn to anyone! _

Naruto getting even more bored as his chemistry teacher starts teaching once more decided to find some way to entertain himself. Throwing spit balls at the "Teme".

"What how can that Teme be dodging al of my spit balls?" whispered Naruto silently himself. "He's not even looking over here!"

Naruto, whose in fact starting to get mad at himself starts to increase his …erm production rate and shoots even faster. Which got out of control awhile later and ended up hitting the teacher.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted a fuming teacher. "If you find my lecture to be boring enough to start throwing spit balls at me, I suggested you go entertain yourself at the principle's office.

Poor Naruto, all he could do at the moment was slumped down into his chair and glumps.

_Shoot too much attention for the day_. Naruto could already feel stares from his other classmates.

"Please I'm sorry, anywhere but -"

Too late the teacher is already dragging him out of his chair.

"- noooooooo please, anywhere but there…I'll even wash the toilet, do your laundry along with your poka-dot shorts and serve detention for a whole week..."

Maybe saying about the poka-dot shorts part was a bad idea, thought Naruto as the whole class starts to snicker and the teacher's face turning all red.

"Get Out of My Classroom Right Now! And don't come back till you talk to the principle. I'll let you know about your detention later!"

With a kick -are teachers even allow to do that!- he sends Naruto flying out of his classroom.

"Eep?" Only the slam of the classroom door was his reply.

The hall was long and narrow, not to mention - empty. Even crickets can be heard. Naruto looks down the hall, feeling a sense of doom towards the direction of the principle's office. He longingly looks back to the classroom and then down the hall again.

Naruto glumps.

"Crap I'm dead."


End file.
